This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Combustion of the air-fuel mixture produces exhaust gases. Engines may include intake ports to direct air flow to the combustion chambers. Typically, the cylinders have a common spacing along the engine block based on the size of the largest cylinder bore even in arrangements including varying cylinder bore sizes along the length of the engine block.